Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Remade
by TheFoxDen
Summary: As a response/example of one of my own challenges I am writing my own version of the Harry Potter series. Hopefully it catches your attention! Smarter and More Powerful Harry, though not overpowered I hope. HarryxOC for right now. Rated M so I can go in any direction I feel comfortable with for now.


**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Remade**

 _A Word from the Author:_

 _This is my first rewrite based off of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/ Sorcerer's Stone. All True works from J. K. Rowling belongs to her and may I thank her for her wonderful works as they helped change far more than just a generation. This is the only disclaimer I will post for this story. Please enjoy! ~The Fox Den_

 **-Chapter One-**

 _ **The Meeting**_

Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

There was a small problem with this, as you see, The Dursley's had a secret. They had a secret that they felt was so dangerous to their idea of normal that they feared what would happen if it was to get out. You see the Dursley's secret was a young boy, a child you might say, but something far more terrifying to any _normal_ family.

His name, was of course Harry Potter.

Now what would it be that would scare the Dursley Family about young Mr. Potter. He was small for his age, thin and messy black hair. Fairly normal for a small boy his age, but if you looked just passed his bangs you would see an intelligence in those bright emerald green eyes. Harry Potter was a bright and gifted boy and it served him well.

You see Mr and Mrs Dursley had a son roughly a little older than Harry who loved to torment the poor boy. In the house he lived in it was encouraged as long as it was outside the view of others. Harry hunting was a popular game among Harry's cousin Dudley and his friends, and resulted in many injuries for young Harry. If he managed to get away or did something even slightly wrong or abnormal, his uncle was waiting for him at home. You see the Dursleys were not fond of this boy in any manner.

It was around the end of July we found Harry outside weeding the Dursley's garden under the hot blistering sun. The ten year old (almost eleven, he reminded himself), was cursing his Aunt under his breath while nursing a rather painful bruise from where his cousin hit him earlier that day.

There were rules for living at the Dursley's. The first and most important was don't ask questions. This had been a very important rule when he was growing up and he learned this and the second rule rather quickly, be silent. Harry, while around his relatives said nothing with the exception of 'Yes Aunt Petunia" or "No Aunt Petunia" as well as the same for his Uncle. In their presence he was the perfect servant. On the rare occasions he could get away, he would spend time in the local library. While he loved learning he knew that his cousin detested books and that would not bother him in this area, that and it made him feel better about holding back in school. Recalling this as he trimmed the hedges near the shed he heard a curious sound. The small hoot of an owl sitting on the small wall nearby was what had caught his attention.

As soon as he looked towards the owl he was surprised by another hoot as well as the owl holding out its leg. There was a letter attached. Walking up closer to the strange owl carefully he reached down carefully, eyes never leaving the owls, and took the heavy parchment. With that it was off rapidly. Wings beating to lift it into the sky.

Hearing the back door sliding open he stuffed the strange envelope into his oversized pockets quickly before turning around. "Boy!" called his Aunt as he turned around "You better not be slacking off on your work. Dudders birthday is tomorrow and I want this yard perfect!".

She glared at him like she hoped it would make him either burst into flames or disappear so that she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. "Yes Aunt Petunia" came his practiced reply as she rolled her eyes. "Just Hurry up with it and when you're finished go to your _room_ ". He nodded and watched as she went back inside after looking around, they both knew he didn't have a room as he lived under the stairs in a cupboard. Looking about at the work in the yard he knew it was going to take him past dinner, not that he got much more than stale bread and a glass of water, and possibly just passed sundown. If he managed it right he could hopefully go for a walk and return without his relatives caring.

Nodding to himself quietly, he got to work.

 **~Break~Break~Break~ Break~ Break~ Break~ Break~ Break~ Break~ Break~ Break~**

The air was cooling slightly as the dusk settled in over the small neighborhood as Harry snuck out quietly through the side of the yard. He felt as if he could get away with a small walk over to the park and back that was a short ways off. As Dudley had gone in for dinner and was probably loafing in front of the telly, he was sure that he could even spend some time on the swings without any problems. Walking towards the park he sees a small figure on the very swing he was planning to sit on but walked over anyways. "Do you mind if I join you?" he questioned quietly, almost shyly, as his cousin tended to run off just about anyone who even looked his way. The figure looked up revealing bright red eyes and dark black hair tied back in a simple braid. Soft features shown on a feminine face that looked up in quiet surprise. She nodded still looking a bit shocked as he sat in the swing next to her and started moving back and forth slowly, not going too high or too fast. Harry could feel her gaze on him as she hadn't looked away since he had asked his question. Feeling as if he had been rude he decided to speak. "My name is Harry by the way, Harry Potter". Hoping this would be a good introduction he turned his attention to the soft breeze that blew by, missing her small gasp of recognition of his name.

"Harry Potter" came the sound of a whisper that he just barely caught. turning he stopped himself easily and looked at her. Red eyes met Green and she smiled. "You do not fear me?" she asked, her voice had a hint of a worry in its joking tone but he looked at her questioningly. Of all the things he expected that was definitely not one of them. "Should I?" he responded, confused as to why a pretty girl would ask such a thing. She looked as if she would be equal to him in height if she stood up and was quite petite. As the sun set behind the last house she smiled revealing a set of small fangs. "Why of course, most would avoid a vampire, even a young one".

His vision blurred slightly as he took in what she said, eyes never leaving hers before darkness took him.

 **~Break~Break~Break~ Break~ Break~ Break~ Break~ Break~ Break~ Break~ Break~**

All his life Harry had woken up rather quickly when needed due to the tender mercies of his relatives. It had helped stave off beatings from his cousin and punishments from his Aunt and Uncle. At the moment though he was having a hard time waking up. His head felt foggy as he heard a voice whisper something unintelligible to him and something warm being forced against his mouth. He tasted something coppery and strength returned to his form while a strange rush of energy flowed into him. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the girl from earlier sitting above him. The warmth disappeared as she removed her slightly bleeding arm from his mouth. Harry was still a little groggy when she spoke again.

"I'm sorry" she spoke in her quiet manner, "I have little control over some of my abilities...I've only turned about two months ago". His head spun with questions but the first one was simple. "What happened?". She looked at him oddly as he sat up from her lap rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I don't really know." She replied. "It was weird though, I felt something tingle in my eyes and…you don't care that i'm a ….." she drifted off not really knowing what to say. He looked at her confused for a moment. "Didn't know vampires existed to be honest, and you don't seem like the ones i've seen on the telly." She laughed softly at him. "Well not quite, I'm pretty much normal except I need to drink some blood every few days or I get rather weak. I move a bit faster and i'm a bit stronger than someone my age but other than that I'm pretty much the same." He nodded looking over to the sky darkening. He would have been locked out by now and shivered slightly. She looked at him before leaning against the tree they were sitting against as well as him, warming him slightly. "I'm Sarah by the way, Sarah Moon" came her voice before slowly nodding off on his shoulder. He had so many questions on his mind but as the warmth of the girl resting against him and that strange energetic rush he felt wearing off allowed him to slowly nod off in the corner of the little park with a strange girl he just met.

 _AN:I will not lie, it will take me a while to write this as I work quite a bit. I hope this will be a halfway decent story if I do get time to work on it. I was in a slight rush on this chapter but I think I can improve the detail and give it a more natural flow. Hope you enjoyed this little tidbit as it is based off of one of my own challenges! (So even if it isn't finished it can be used as a example)_


End file.
